The term “boom microphone” refers to two types of microphones. The first type, which is not the subject matter of this invention, is positioned on a large “gallows” arm which, during filming, is held by a second person in such a manner that the microphone always remains outside the frame. The second type to which this invention refers comprises extremely miniaturized microphones that are attached to the end of a long, thin, wire-like structure, where the wire-like structure, the boom, is either part of a so-called headset (headworn microphone) or mounted on the head of the user in such a manner that the microphone on the end of the boom is positioned as closely as possible near the mouth of the user. For practical reasons, positioning the microphone in front of the mouth of the user is not feasible although it would be desirable for acoustic reasons. Applications include theater productions, operetta and musical productions, panel discussions and many other events. The data recorded by the microphone is, as a rule, transmitted via a radio transmitter which is conveniently attached to the body of the user and connected to the microphone, in most cases by means of a cable.
One of the main technical problems associated with the use of this type of boom microphones is the perspiration of the user, especially since microphones in most cases are used during athletic activities or under intense spotlights, and since frequently considerable physical effort on the part of the user is involved. Thus, it can happen that individual beads of perspiration run along the boom and, on its end, reach the microphone, the opening of which, though located on the side facing away from the boom, is usually smaller than the bead of perspiration so that, because of capillary effects, it is highly possible for the beads of perspiration to enter into the microphone, which in this case generally leads to the destruction of the microphone.
As a prophylactic measure, the state of the art provides for the use of small disks which are usually pushed from the back surface of the boom microphone along the boom up to a short distance from the microphone and which are intended to serve as drip control devices since they prevent the beads of perspiration from continuing along their path, and once a sufficiently large bead has accumulated, cause the beads of perspiration to drip off. The material used for these drip control disks is generally silicone.
In spite of this general use, the success of these drip control disks leaves much to be desired, and perspiration continues to flow into the microphone and often enough causes the microphone to be destroyed.
Thus, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to remedy this situation and to provide a drip control device which works considerably more reliably than the devices known from the prior art.